


Rutina de la mañana

by TheFckingHood



Series: 30 Días de JayDick [16]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Español, M/M, Parenthood, Spanish, but troublesome, jaydick, thomas is so cute
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFckingHood/pseuds/TheFckingHood
Summary: —He dicho que no.— ¡Pero papá! —Su hijo hizo un mohín, cruzándose de brazos y enrojeciendo sus ojos. Jason sin embargo, no se alteró, su hijo estaba haciendo una rabieta innecesaria.





	Rutina de la mañana

Era como cada mañana en la ciudad de Blüdhaven. No necesitaban de un despertador, no cuando tenían a Thomas para hacerles el favor.

—  **¡Papá! ¡Pá!** —Ambos gruñeron cuando sintieron el cuerpo del menor caerles encima, haciendo presión y como no, sacándoles el aire.

— _Thomas_ **, cariño.** —Musitó Dick, ronco, moviendo con cuidado a su hijo de su abdomen y poniéndolo sobre Jason, quien aún tenía los ojos cerrados y una mueca plasmada. Habían patrullado hasta tarde, y ya era hora de estar con su hijo de cinco años. Tal vez extrañaban un poco cuando aún estaba en pañales y dormía mucho... mucho.

De un momento a otro —  **¡Pis, pis!** —Jason saltó de la cama casi soltando un grito y tomó a su hijo entre brazos para correr al baño. Dick se río un poco ante eso, desperezándose y sobándose la zona antes afectada. Cuando Jason salió del baño le hizo señas y luego salió de allí, murmurando 'desayuno'.

Richard sabía bien cuál era su tarea ahora —  **¿Thommy?** —Ingresó al baño y observó a su hijo balanceando sus piernas, pues aun no alcanzaba el suelo, mientras orinaba sentado. Era una maña que habían aprendido por parte de Alfred cuando vivieron con Bruce (una manera para evitar ensuciar el inodoro) —  **¿Ya terminaste?** —Le dijo con calma y su hijo negó, haciendo que su cabello se agitara con esos pequeños rulos que desde hace algunos meses se le comenzaron a formar. Claro, necesitaba un corte de cabello o en unos meses lo tendría hasta sus regordetas mejillas, pero a Dick de cierta forma eso le recordaba a Jason.

Jason tenía rulos, pero desde que se lo cortaba en diferentes estilos, usaba gel o solo dirigiéndolos a un solo lado junto con el peine, habían comenzado a desaparecer. Thomas parecía haber heredado en un inició sus lacios mechones, pero no ahora, tenía pequeños rulos. Sonrió despeinándolo y girando sobre sus pies para comenzar a lavarse los dientes. Fue en cuestión de segundos que su hijo le estiró los brazos y tuvo que dejar el cepillo en su boca para ayudarlo a bajar y enseñarle (de nuevo) como limpiar la pequeña puntita de su miembro y más (la última cita con el pediatra, salieron traumados sobre las posibilidades de una infección urinaria de no limpiar bien a Thomas).

Terminaron allí sintiéndose limpios y una vez en la cocina, Jason había preparado solo tostadas con jalea de frutas y cereales. Oh, Thommy en eso si se le parecía —  **¡Capitan Crunch!** —Dick le guiño a Jason y este solo rodó sus ojos, mordiendo su tostada y encendiendo la televisión que tenían allí y poner las noticias.

 

* * *

 

El baño usualmente era uno por uno, pero de nuevo, era fin de semana y decidieron entrar los tres en la (no tan grande) bañera. Thomas jugaba en medio de ambos con sus juguetes y ellos mantenían sus piernas recogidas en lo que se turnaban que parte lavar de su hijo y del otro.

Salieron de allí casi a tropezones, mientras Thomas se reía fuerte.

 

* * *

 

— **He dicho que no.**

—  **¡Pero papá!** —Su hijo hizo un mohín, cruzándose de brazos y enrojeciendo sus ojos. Jason sin embargo, no se alteró, su hijo estaba haciendo una rabieta innecesaria.

— **Primero tú tarea, luego puedes jugar con el Ferrari.** —El menor comenzó a pisotear el suelo, aumentando con la rabieta.

Dick se asomó con una cesta de ropa sucia — **Thommy, cielo, hazle caso a Jason.**

—  **¡Pero pá!** —Ahora miraba al otro, rogándole con la mirada.

Jason por igual lo vio y Dick supo que no podía contradecirle a su pareja; suspiró — **Sí la haces, saldremos después al parque con tu Ferrari.**

Su hijo frunció más el ceño y dando 'fuertes' pisadas se dirigió al pequeño escritorio que Bruce le había comprado. Prácticamente todo lo que había allí en el cuarto de su hijo era gracias a Bruce, cama, juguetes, estantes con libros infantiles, mesas de noche con lámparas o fotografías. Jason algunas veces se sentía incómodo, no porque fuera Bruce, sino porque ellos apenas podían ofrecer algo a su hijo (lo tenía casi todo, gracias a su abuelo).

Ambos mayores dejaron a su hijo, uno listo para comenzar a preparar el almuerzo y el otro aprovechando para revisar sus informes de trabajo — **Pronto no cabrá en ese auto.** —Susurró Dick abrazando a Jason por la espalda y besando su hombro.

— **Sí... aunque Alfred dijo algo.**

—  **¿Hm?**

— **Tim, Damian y B, quieren ver quien le da el mejor regalo de cumpleaños a Thomas.**

Ambos se lamentaron en la mente, eso pasaba cuando apenas uno ganaba un salario de policía y el otro se la pasaba robándole a los villanos, pero tardando con los depósitos para que no fuera llamativo, además de que debían de pagar los salarios y la escuela.

Estaban jodidos, ¿Cómo ganarle a los ricos?


End file.
